To Find Out the Truth
by YamiYugi4ever
Summary: Kiseki Mutou knew she had the best family with loving and caring parents and siblings who looked up to her. It was perfect! However every family has their secrets and Kiseki must find out the truth behind her mother's secret. Sequel to THBTT!
1. Chapter 1

Nekogal: Here it is! After I-don't-know-how-many months! The sequel of 'To hide behind the truth'! yugixyamiyaoilover and I are sorry for the wait, but we hope you enjoy it!

Oh, but before reading, make sure you have read 'To hide behind the truth', otherwise you won't understand the plot.

Summary: Kiseki Mutou knew she had the best family in the world with loving and caring parents and siblings who looked up to her. It was perfect! However every family has theirs secrets and Kiseki must find out the truth behind her mother's secret when a grandfather she thought to be dead comes back into the picture. Can Kiseki find out the truth behind her grandfather's appearance and what he is planning or will her family fall apart?

So... I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh!, the characters, or the plot, just the writing. Enjoy the first chap! Yay! =D

* * *

He imagined it different, the way to the hospital that is.

Just nine months ago, Yami Atemu Akana had learned that Yugi, his husband, was pregnant with his child. Nothing could give him more joy than the one he felt that moment. Although right now...

"Atemu... if you ever, even dare... to impregnate me again... I'm going to kill you!"

That was Yugi, now on their way to the hospital, and it seemed that contractions weren't nice.

Yami knew Yugi didn't mean those words, he was just in pain, but the constant screaming of his husband was something unusual to him.

"We're finally here!" Yami exclaimed and stopped in the first parking lot he saw. Quickly, Yami came out from the car and helped Yugi out, holding him from the arm and waist to give him support.

Yugi closed his eyes and hissed in pain as another contraction came. "I can't wait 'till they give me the pain killers."

Yami chuckled in amusement. "Don't worry, we're here already." Both entered the hospital and went to the desk were a nurse was busy with her own work. It was surprising how there was much to do even at 3 in the morning...

"Hey a little help here!" Yugi called and groaning again as another contraction hit him.

The nurse looked up a little offended. "Uh...sorry, we are in a little situation here. My husband is in labor and we need a doctor." Yami explained kindly.

"What I need are pain killers!" Yugi yelled.

"Don't worry sir, you'll be attended immediately." The Nurse replied and took a wheelchair, then seated Yugi down, and took him, with Yami next to her, to a delivery room.

* * *

"Feel better?"

"Much better." Yugi replied with a content sight to his husband, after taking some painkillers and now lying in bed waiting for their doctor to arrive.

Yami replied with an amused smile. "Good." He took Yugi's hand in a soft grasp and leaned in to give it a kiss.

Yugi couldn't help to smile. "You may be kissing my hand now, but you are so going to want to let go of it when I get in labor." Yugi stated jokingly.

"Oh really?" Yami asked with smile. "Doesn't matter, I promised myself I'd be by your side through the whole thing, so even if I have to bear you breaking my hand, then so be it."

Yugi laughed.

The door was opened, and a doctor with long blond-hair wearing glasses over her blue eyes stepped inside, holding a chart in her hands. "Well Mr. Motou let's how you're doing. Did the painkillers work?" She asked with a sweet smile.

"Ah, Dr. Kagamine, thanks they really worked." Yugi replied.

After checking him, Dr. Kagamine wrote something down on the chart. "You're doing well, the contractions are not that close but they aren't that slow either. We could say you're half the way."

Both nodded in understanding. "And how long will it take?" Yami asked.

Dr. Kagamine shrugged. "There's no specific time, it could take just 2 hours, or maybe even 8 hours."

Yugi whimpered. 8 hours in labor? That was just torture!

"But I'll be back later to see how you're doing, okay?"

Yugi nodded. "Okay."

After that, the doctor left.

The second she was gone, Yugi turned at Yami and grabbed his arm in desperation. "Yami did you hear that? 8 hours! 8 freaking hours! I may be in labor for 8 hours!" He yelled panicked.

"Not exactly Yugi, you may be for only a couple of hours. It is different with everyone." Yami explained, trying to calm him down, knowing that Yugi might panic.

"You think?" Yugi asked with expecting eyes.

Yami smiled endearingly at him and nodded. "Of course." He assured undoubtedly.

This somewhat relieved him. Yugi let go of Yami and relaxed on the bed taking a deep breath. There was silence for a moment, until Yugi grimaced.

"What is it?"

Yugi held his side, and could feel a kick. "The contractions. They don't hurt that much but I can still feel them." He turned at Yami. "And I could swear this baby is getting tired of me and just wants to get out." He said with a pout. "Either that or he or she got the energy from you." Yugi said, meaning Yami.

Yami chuckled sheepishly.

"But, either way," Yugi smiled and half closed his eyes, gazing down at his rather big stomach. "I can't wait until I hold our baby in my arms." He whispered.

Yami kissed Yugi's neck and whispered in his ear, "So do I, and I think we will soon enough."

* * *

˜˜5 hours later˜˜

"Gahh!" Yugi cried again as another contraction hit him, and tightened Yami's now reddened and aching hand. "Those painkillers they gave me are just crap!" Almost begging, he turned at Yami. "When will I have the baby?"

Trying to sooth him, Yami stroke Yugi's tensed shoulder. "Dr. Kagamine said she'd be here very soon."

"And here I am." Dr. Kagamine came in the room, ready for deliver, with three nurses right behind her.

All the nurses took their places, and Dr. Kagamine sat right in front of Yugi. "Are you ready Yugi?" She asked as she put on her gloves.

Yugi tightened his grip on Yami and took a deep breath. "I'm ready."

* * *

˜˜Another 2 hours later˜˜

Yugi's face was covered in sweat, he was panting in exhaustion and his eyes were shut close; he had gripped Yami's hand so roughly, that Yami could no longer feel his hand.

"Ok... I see the head, Yugi, I want you to push as hard as you can, and hold it for 10 seconds. Then it will be almost over." Dr. Kagamine said.

Yugi nodded between pants, not in the position to answer.

"You're doing wonderful sweetie. Just a bit more." Yami supported and cleaned his forehead with a small clothe.

"Ok. Now. Push." She commanded.

As hard as he could, holding in a painful grip Yami's hand, Yugi pushed as hard as he could with all his might, holding it for 10 seconds. He kept doing this for another 7 minutes, until...

"Very good, we're now over."

Crying filled the room.

"And allow me to congratulate you," Dr. Kagamine said as she held the baby in her arms. "You are parents of a very healthy baby girl."

Yugi finally let go of Yami and smiled tiredly. "A girl?"

Dr. Kagamine nodded. "Yes, just let me clean her and write down her weight and height." She said and left the room with the baby.

"You heard that Yugi?" Yami asked as he removed a sweaty bang away from Yugi's face. "We have a little girl."

Yugi nodded still smiling. "Yeah we do."

After cleaning Yugi and the baby and doing all the routine stuff, Yugi was handed the baby, and the new family was left alone.

The baby had Yami's features but Yugi's amethyst eye color, her hair was blonde and she had a small lock falling on her forehead, just like Yugi.

"She is really beautiful." Yugi whispered, fearing to make her cry.

Yami nodded in agreement, and softly traced his finger against her cheek. "She looks a lot like you." At the contact the baby girl opened her eyes, and cooed softly.

"So, what should we name her?" Yami asked after a brief moment of silence.

The girl reached her small hands out to Yugi, and Yugi smiled, allowing her to pull his index finger. So this is what it was like. This must be what it feels to have your kid pull your finger for the first time. "Her name will be..." Yugi began.

"...Kiseki."

* * *

Nekogal: Yayness! Please review first chap! We'd love to see your comments.

Kiseki: Jap definition-'Miracle'


	2. Chapter 2

Nekogal: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh!, the characters, or the plot (it belongs to yugixyamiyaoilover), I only own the writing. Enjoy!

* * *

"Kiseki! Come downstairs, breakfast is ready!"

"In a minute!"

15 years later, teenage Kiseki stood now in her room ready for school fixing her clothes one more time.

She had grown very well through all those years, turning into a beautiful teenage girl. She kept the blondness of her hair, although black streaks grew through the years that now fell behind her shoulder-length hair; and as her beauty was stunning, so was her liking in clothes. Kiseki found a liking in dressing punk-like, which surprised her parents a lot, but weren't that worried since her personality didn't match her clothing.

That morning she had decided to put on a long black sleeve-less shirt with a skull, a leather black skirt and long dark boots that matched with it; she was just putting on a silver belt around her skirt and picking out a necklace with a silver skull.

Finally satisfied, Kiseki made her way downstairs.

Kiseki was currently in her sophomore year, going to Domino High, been as clever as her father, for she had good grades. She was a sweet girl, though her clothes said otherwise; she'd go to her father's work to help him out and do her homework there, so they could both return home early.

After going downstairs, Kiseki entered the kitchen to find her father, Yami, reading the newspaper with a cup of warm coffee resting on the table in front of him; and her brother waiting for breakfast.

Father of three children, still CEO of his company, and happily married to Yugi; that's the way you could describe Yami in few words. He was now 41, and to him, years didn't pass quickly, but his children grew up fast. In the last few years, Yami had changed but not that much, his hair was practically the same and so was his eyes, but now he looked slightly more mature and grew only a few inches.

"Morning dad." Kiseki greeted as she sat down next to her brother.

Yami glanced to his daughter and smiled. "Good morning Kiseki." He greeted back, then returned to his reading as he took a sip of his cup of coffee.

Kiseki turned to her brother, Ichiro, who was tapping the table with his fingers impatiently.

"Ichiro, cut it out." Kiseki said.

Ichiro was 8 eight years old, he was the second child born, and the first son. Ichiro was pretty much a petit version of Yami; he had the same hair but it was bright red tipped in black, but with the same blond bangs. His eyes were exactly like Yami's, with mature features and a deep crimson color. And not only did he get his father's appearance but also his attitude; he was quite a prankster and loved to get in trouble with his friends, but as Yami, he was real smart and had remarkable grades.

"Cut what out?" He asked, tapping his fingers even louder.

Kiseki groaned. "Mom!"

"Both of you calm down." Yugi entered the room from the kitchen, holding breakfast for both kids. On one plate were eggs with bacon which was placed in front of Ichiro, and the other one had hotcakes with syrup, that was placed in front of Kiseki. "You just woke up and are already arguing."

"You shouldn't be surprised." Yami murmured, still reading calmly.

Yugi looked at Yami with a scowl on his face. "But that doesn't mean its correct Yami."

"I'm not saying it is, you just kind of get used to it." Yami lower the newspaper and gave Yugi a wink that went unnoticed by his children.

Yugi smiled in reply and quickly turned away.

Now at the age of 36, Yugi was 'mother' of three children and was still happily married, almost completely forgotten about his father. With the passing years, Yugi changed; he was slightly taller and no longer resembled a child with those soft features of his, for he now had more mature features. His body wasn't as petite as before, yet he was in good form. After marrying Yami for second time, Yugi had planned to go to college, but he got pregnant with Kiseki and wanted to concentrate more on his daughter.

"I'll go get Seiki." Yugi said as he went upstairs for his youngest son.

When Yugi left the room, Yami put the paper down and stared at both Kiseki and Ichiro, earning their attention. "Kids, you two know that you mustn't fight or argue, your mother doesn't like it and neither do I. So unless you want your videogames taken away," he said looking at Ichiro who paled. "Or your skateboard," he said now looking at Kiseki who gulped. "I suggest you stop it."

"'Kay dad." Both said in understanding in a regretful tone, knowing to not go against their father's word.

Soon Yugi came downstairs, holding a small bundle in his arms.

That was Seiki, the third son and last –previously discussed by Yami and Yugi- kid in the family. He was only 5 months old and turned out to be like Yugi in every way; he had black hair with red bangs and round, big eyes with a mixture of amethyst and crimson.

"Kiseki, Ichiro, you better get going for school or you'll be late." Yugi said as he entered the kitchen again and brought back two paper bags with their lunches.

"Yes mom." They replied in unison, just finishing their breakfast.

Grabbing their lunches and backpacks, then saying goodbye to their parents, both kids left, Ichiro taking the limo that waited outside for him, and Kiseki taking her skateboard.

* * *

Riding down the street, Kiseki could see the building of her school not so far away; she turned left on a corner hopped off her skateboard skillfully with a flip in the air and caught it with her hand; it was this kind of things that made her like to ride her skateboard rather than the limo to the way to school.

Kiseki then smiled at spotting her small group of friends gathering in the school gates.

She went towards them and was greeted by their smiling faces. "Kiseki, hey."

"Hi guys." She greeted back.

Been daughter of a really rich man could be a pain sometimes, especially when you're trying to make friends. So knowing easily what people's intentions were, Kiseki found out soon that her current group of friends wanted no money from her but liked her for who she were.

Kiseki's group was of 4 people.

The first she met was Yuki, Ryou and Bakura's daughter; Kiseki hadn't known Yuki was her uncle's daughter until Yugi told her. Not so long after Yugi and Yami married, so did Bakura and Ryou and had Yuki almost the same time Yugi had Kiseki. Yuki looked a lot like Ryou, almost the same, but she turned out like Bakura, she was sweet and gentle like Ryou, but loved to skateboard and dress like a punk. And Bakura couldn't be any more proud.

The second to meet was Jordin, Seto and Joey's son. Not so long after Yami and Yugi got together after the whole mess with the trial and those long 5 years, Seto and Joey got married, and not so long after, they had Jordin. Jordin had blonde dirty hair just like Joey, and blue shinning eyes, just like Seto. Jordin was a peculiar mixture of his parents; he had the punk spirit of Joey, but was a responsible smart student like Seto. And Kiseki found that she liked each and every fact about Jordin.

Jordin had been Kiseki's crush for a while, and the girl was just relieved that by now, he hadn't found out.

The third to meet was Ada; Ada was a bit older than Kiseki, but only by a few months, she had long dark hair and green eyes, always smiling, cheering up everyone though always wearing black. Not so long after Ada befriended with Kiseki, Kiseki met her twin brother, Aden, he had short dark hair and green eyes as well.

You could call it the best group of friends.

The four friends each got on their skateboards, and rode through the courtyard to the school building.

"Hey Kiseki?" Yuki called.

"Yeah?" Kiseki replied, turning to her friend, having practiced her skate boarding that long that she could ride without looking at the road.

"I heard that Sora and Yamato got caught making out in the library and almost got expelled." She told Kiseki, as if she was the one in charge of letting her know everything that happened in school.

Aden couldn't help but to join the conversation. "I thought Sora was dating Taichi." He added.

"She was," Jordin answered. "But Taichi dumped her and she just wants to make him jealous."

Kiseki brought her hand to her chin as she took more impulse with her feet touching the ground and bringing it back to the skateboard. "Gotta admit that Yamato is a good catch, but Sora looked so cute with Taichi."

"Everyone thinks that." Yuki said in agreement.

"Hey Punks!"

The group of friends stopped at hearing the hated word been shouted to them.

Kiseki turned and glared at seeing Kaito with his group of friends following right behind him. "Those jerks." Muttered Kiseki.

Kaito stopped right in front of Kiseki and scoffed crossing his arms over his chest. "Why don't you bunch of freaks walk like the rest of us? I'd swear you could just come up and take my money." Kaito's group laughed mockingly.

Kiseki groaned and gripped her fists.

"It's not our fault that you have your girlfriends to carry you when you get tired of walking!" Aden shot back at him. "We just find it easier to ride around on skateboards."

That shut all the guys' laughing.

"Don't provoke me." Kaito hissed to Aden.

"Leave him alone!" Ada stepped in, since she was older than Aden by a minute or a bit more, and felt it was her duty to protect him.

Kaito groaned. "Stay out of this whore."

"That does it!" Kiseki yelled and was about to go and punch him when she was held back by Yuki and Jordin.

"Kiseki get a grip on yourself!" Yuki told her, as Kiseki just kept struggling watching as Kaito and his group walked away laughing.

"You don't want to get in trouble." Jordin remarked.

Kiseki grunted and finally settled down. "Fine." She sighed. "Let's just go to class guys, I want to end this day already." She said and went inside the building, with Ada, Aden, Jordin and Yuki following behind.

* * *

Nekogal: I suck at coming up with names D: Sorry Kaito fans! (Vocaloid) I just couldn't think of anything else! DX

So please review! =D


End file.
